All in the Past
by Smiley Dakota
Summary: [Gintama] [Sakata Gintoki x Takasugi Shinsuke x Reader x Katsura Kotarou x Sakamoto Tatsuma] All the memories they had of each other were just events that happened, as they grew up it became fragments of what once happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Never lock your doors at night, people will enter through the ceiling.**

_"What are you planning to do after all this is over?" He spoke staring down at her, as she was leaning down on the floor of the back yard. Staring off into the orange sky, her sword right next to her as she laid down._

_"I don't know..." She replied to him, unsure on what to do after all this was over._

_"That isn't the reply I wanted." He said sitting down next to her looking up at the sky as she did._

_"Deal with it..." She said, in her usual dry tone. Her dull heterochromatic orbs staring up to the sky before averting her eyes away from the sky and onto what was ahead of her, as she sat up from her position before._

_She stood up grabbing her treasured sword as she began to walk away from the white headed teen next to her, "You're ready to go?" He asked her, she simply nodded her head._

_He stood up with his sword already in its place as he walked a head of the girl. The rest waited patiently for the other two to join them. As they all gather together, they enter the battlefield with determination in their eyes as they begin their battle for dominance._

* * *

><p>The white headed male woke from that memorial dream of his, having it been years since that time. All the blood of his comrades were shed with honor as they sacrificed their lives in the battlefield. Those were the days that could never be forgotten, but, sometimes agonizing experiences should be forgotten.<p>

The man sloppily stood up from his bed, or futon, as it was originally specified. He made his way to his door sliding it open with a yawn as he made his way to the bathroom, when he was done he walked towards the kitchen getting himself a carton of strawberry milk. As he left back to the living room sitting down on one of the couches that were parallel to each other. He saw the Jump that he was reading through on the table, he reached for it and began to read through it.

He heard slurping across of him as he was reading his Jump, after a while he grew bothersome of the noise. He slammed his Jump book onto the table as he yelled, "Oi! Kagura! Stop it with your slurping! It's annoying!"

The white headed man looked at the girl that was sitting across of him, realizing it wasn't the vermillion girl he was originally yelling at. The door to the vermillion girl's cramped 'room' opened as she lazily looked at the silver headed samurai, "Shut up! Gin-chan! I'm not slurping!" She yelled back her words being said incoherently.

Sitting across of him was a girl, no, a woman who looked to be around her twenties. Her sword placed carefully next to her as she drank the tea she serve herself. The silver headed samurai knew the [Hair Color] girl too well to call her a stranger, or even an acquaintance. Her eyes gave a lot out if she were to hide her identity, one being [eye color] and the other being a beautiful shade of green, or to be specific, a beautiful jade color.

"Eh? Gin-chan, who's that?" The 14-year-old vermillion headed girl spoke looking at the heterochromatic girl, she stared at her before gasping, "Don't tell me...! Gin-chan, you're a disgrace! I didn't raise you to make a woman you were drunk with pregnant!"

"Oi! Kagura, shut up!" The white headed man said, knowing that if that ever happened to that specific woman then it would be a zero out of hundred chance of it happening, "Anyway," He said averting his eyes from the vermillion moving to a pair of heterochromatic eyes that sat ahead of him, "How the hell did you get in here?!"

The woman looked at the door, she seemed to be looking for a reason, "... Door." She spoke quietly, she was certainly a horrible lair if the white headed man before her hasn't figured that out.

The man seemed a little bit irked at that obvious lie, "Then why is there a hole in the ceiling?"

"I slipped." She simply stated, also lying to him.

"Stop lying! How can someone fall and break the ceiling!?" He said clearly not wanting to fix the hole that was on his ceiling.

He sighed decided he would fix it later, "So," He said looking at the girl, "What brings you to Yorozuya?"

"..." She stayed quiet a little bit making the atmosphere a little serious. She picked up her cup of tea taking a quick sip of it.

"Oi! Don't ruin the moment!" The white headed man said, having an irk mark visible on his head.

She stared blankly at him and said, "I'm just visiting." She spoke picking up that important sword that she held dear too. She placed money on the table that could cover up the fees for the ceiling and a few extra if they wanted to buy anything else.

She stood up and bowed towards the White headed Samurai and the Vermillion Yato girl, "See you around, Gintoki."

She walked towards the door and placed her black boots on, as she was about to slide open the door. It opened instantly seeing a young boy who seemed to be in his teens. She semi-bowed at the boy, the glasses wearing boy returning the semi-bow to her, as she walked away.

The boy walked into the Yorozuya seeing the two other members there he looked at them before saying, "Who was that?"

The white headed man looked at the glasses wearing boy before replying, "An old friend."

He looked through the money that the [Hair Color] woman had given him. That money was enough to last him a year of strawberry milk and parfaits every day, he actually considered it, before the glasses wearing boy yelled, "What the hell happened to the roof?!"

The strawberry milk loving adult groaned, he had no choice but to use that money for the broken roof. He sighed before mumbling to himself, "Good bye, good money..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Follow the White Duck, It'll buy you Ramen.**

_The sound of laughter, and talking filled the dining room as students ate their rice and pickles slowly. It being the only thing in stock in this place thus far, she stared blankly at her tray of food. Unable to bring up the apatite to eat. Her eyes were covered with some bandaged hiding her heterochromatic eyes._

_Even though her eyes were covered her sense of hearing, feeling, smelling, and tasting are sharper than they ever were. She stood up grabbing her sword that laid on the left of her, she began walking into the hallways of the house. When she arrived to this place she explored the area herself, even if she was temporarily blinded she managed to memorize the whole area._

_As she walked she heard the sound of wooden sword slicing through the air, she walked towards where the sound was coming from with pure curiosity. She didn't expect to hear someone practicing when they had lunch, she didn't exactly talk with anyone, she didn't know how. She didn't want to disturb the person practicing so she decided to go to her room._

_Before she left the heard the wooden sword stop swinging, could it be that they had finished. She stopped walking for better hearing, she didn't hear that sound anymore so she was curtain they had finished. Their footsteps got closer to her, she knew that the person was a male. He placed a hand on her shoulder before asking, "Do you want to practice along with me?"_

_He voice somehow soft, yet strict, he didn't sound like a playful child, more like a person who has lost everything he had believed in. She wasn't sure how to reply to him, so she nodded her head saying in a soft almost silent voice, "Sure..."_

* * *

><p>The streets of Edo remain crowded as the citizen's preparing for the upcoming festival that will occur in less than a week from now. The sound of iron being hammered echoed throughout the whole street causing a commotion to transpire.<p>

Passing by, a giant white 'penguin like duck' looked at the commotion that was going on to the left of him, his line of vision not looking ahead of himself as he walked. He ended up bumping into a young woman who appeared to be in her twenties. The woman herself was distracted by the loud sound of iron banging against iron, along with the crowed of people complaining about the sound, causing her not to pay attention to her surroundings.

As she sat on the dirtied ground she looked up seeing a big white board in front of her having something written with a black permanent marker on it. 'Are you alright?'

She looked up at the giant duck, or is it a penguin? And nodded her head. She stood up not being able to remove her stare from the combined forces of duck and penguin. She was positive this person before was human, but at the same time she knew that they are an alien as well.

The being before the [Hair Color] woman wrote something on the sign that asked, 'Are you sure you're not hurt?'

She nodded her head once again, keeping her usually stoic expression on. The white duck still felt bad so he decided to take her to the ramen place that he was going to eat at. She thought for a second at his invite. The person before didn't seem like the trickster type, and he was offering her free food, also she is somehow reminded of someone by the strange beings presence. She looked up at him nodded her head for the third time that day.

'Follow me.' He wrote down on the bored.

She did what was told, and followed the astonishing creature to a ramen shop that wasn't far from the complaining crowed, that could still be heard from this distance. As they enter the shop the shop owner greeted the being beside her, "Welcome, Elizabeth! I see you have brought a friend along with you!" The shop owner openly said, knowing that the unconventional creature before her was indeed not a person that people can distrust.

The being sat on one of the stools, as the heterochromatic eyed girl sat by him. The shop owner asked for what she would like to have, she picked the largest dish they had, if she was offered free food, she wouldn't miss her chance for a great meal. The man nodded his head as he began preparing the dish that she asked for.

She awaited her order to come, she could hear the door to the ramen shop slide open. At the entrance was a dark headed male with long black hair, his face hidden by the tilted the straw hat he was wearing downwards to hide his face. He walked towards the giant duck sitting on the other side of the duck known as, Elizabeth.

When her order arrived she broke apart the chopsticks and picked up the noodles with the wooden sticks, bringing them to her mouth to eat. Savoring the taste of the delicious noodles.

She ate the noodles gracefully and slowly, not wanting to finish it too quickly. As she was mid-way finished with her bowl her attention was on the person that began speaking, "It's been a while."

The girl nodded her head replying to him, "It has... Zura." She said proceeding on her mission to finish the big bowl of ramen.

"It's not Zura, its Katsura." He stated, keeping his usual expression on, but his voice hinted irritation.

It's impossible to call this man by his name, as he was given a very amusing nickname taking the meaning of the word 'wig'. Considering the fact that this is a reunion that was happening years before, she decided to be nice… Just for this moment, "I understand, Katsura."

"It's not Katsura, its Zura- Wait, that's wrong." He said his hand now on his chin in thought.

The [Hair Color] girl finished her big bowl and asked for another one, the last bowl not satisfying her eager stomach.

The man sitting next to her got himself his usual bowl of noodles, as he started to eat it. His mind thinking about how much better it tastes that before, as he stuffed his mouth with a large scoop. As he not so silently ate his bowl next to her, he asked with some noodles he's chewing in his mouth asking the quiet woman next to him, "How about joining my organization? I'm sure you'll be a great member of the group."

The woman picked up her bowl and began drinking the soup of the second serving of noodles she had yet to finish. After drinking it all she looked at him and said, "Not interested." She spoke bluntly.

"I see." He spoke, but he wasn't ready to give up. He did the same to their other friend Gintoki, when that white headed man said no, the long haired man always insisted on him joining his organization.

"You know, you would be a great addition to the group, we can once and forever exterminate the Amanto from Earth." He spoke once again, hinting that he was persistent.

She once again said bluntly as she looked up at him, "I said, I'm not interested."

She honestly doesn't love this world that much to protect it, maybe she despised it enough to destroy it. Though, she was unsure about the feeling she wasn't sure if it was because of Earth itself, or the people in it, maybe it was the fact that it took her savior away from her.

She stood up before looking at Elizabeth, "Thank you for the food." She bowed her head to the two and left the ramen house. She left the first friend she had made back when she was younger, and walked away somehow getting a little aggravated.

The White Duck looked at his friend who seemed to be deep in thought, "For the years I have known her, I have never seen that expression on her face…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**Beware of terrorists and bazooka's they're everywhere.**

_They walked together down the hallway, making their way towards the backyard to practice. The girl stayed quiet walking down the hallway with the two other boys, as they were talking with one another, well more like arguing calmly. They were unarmed with any weapons, as the girl who was walking with them carried the same sword she had with her for years._

_As they enter the backyard they take a wooden sword from the side getting ready to practice, she stood at the side wanting to watch them practice. As they practice with her watching the white headed samurai called out to her, "Hey, get over here and practice along with us. Its annoying seeing you sit there doing nothing, it makes me want to join you."_

_He was practically forced into practice by the dark headed male, who practically hid his sword somewhere. If he had taken her sword she would have joined them as well, but she was more protective over her precious sword than anyone else. She looked up at him before shaking her head, "I don't want to."_

_Sometimes it bothered the white headed boy that she could do whatever the hell she wanted when it came to practice. But she had her reasons, and the only other person who knows about this is her savoir and teacher._

_The long haired male sighed hitting the white headed boy on the head, "Shut up, Gintoki." He spoke slightly irritated, "You should pay more attention to your surroundings than just a person standing in the sidelines."_

_As he rubbed his hurt head before glaring at the long haired man, "Shut up! Zura!"_

* * *

><p>Edo was the usual like every other day, the streets being filled with Amanto and Humans, angry shop owners shouting at their new workers, a commotion going on around every other corner. That was the daily life of Edo, but somehow today another event was occurring as the [Hair Color] woman walked past Yorozuya. Somehow every time she walked past Yorozuya an incident seems to occur.<p>

Loud voices could be heard from the Yorozuya, the passer byers looking at the Yorozuya hideout bewildered by commotion occurring in the house. As the tumult grew louder the shopkeeper downstairs stomped up the stairs clearly in a vexed state. "Gintoki! Shut the hell up or I'll raise your rent!" She roared from behind the door.

After hearing the shop keepers threating roar the house turned soundless, nothing could be heard from the other side. All of a sudden they heard a tumble from the other side before a man was thrown through the entrance of the Yorozuya. He wasn't the only one who was thrown, a big white duck like creature was thrown along with him making it obvious that they were both Katsura and Elizabeth.

As he was going to land onto the ground he spotted the heterochromatic girl across of him, his face hit the floor causing a big dent to appear underneath him. He stayed like that for a few seconds before appearing in front of the [Hair Color] girl, "Would you like to join my organization?"

She gave him a blank stare, hearing that question every single time she collided with him. And as usual she would always reply with a, 'Not interested', or a blunt 'No'. The long haired man was too persistent to let her join, it's the same with the white headed perm he was also in the same situation with the dark headed terrorist.

As she was about to open her mouth to reply, she jumped to the side of the road. A bazooka was fired from the distance by a boy with sandy brown hair, he seemed like he was part of Shinsengumi. Judging by the uniform and the pack of other men with the same uniform.

"Tch," She could hear the long haired man say as he looking at his strange friend, "Come on, Elizabeth!"

With that the man and his undefined friend ran towards the other direction running away from the Shinsengumi, the Shinsengumi not willing to let him get away chased after him, "Katsura!" They yelled coming after him.

From the distance laughter could be heard from this distance, from the dark headed terrorist. As she was standing there the boy that she bumped into the other day at the entrance of the white headed man's house was standing right next to her. When he spotted her he smiled at her, "Ah, you must be Gin-san's friend."

She looked at the young teenaged boy thinking wither or not she was the white headed man's friend, before nodding her head. He smiled before inviting her into Yorozuya, "Come on in."

She entered the house for the first time through the door, as she entered she looked around the area seeing a big mess. The large amount for people who were in the house must have caused it, and the big white dog seemed to be the cause of it. There was also a big red bump on its head, somehow the thought of the dark headed terrorist causing it was most likely the reason.

The glasses wearing boy took her to a room where the couches were parallel from each other with a table in between the two, a desk was also placed far off front. She sat on one of the couches, making herself at home. The white headed man wasn't bothered to clean up the mess that his pet dog had made as she saw him slouching on one of the couches.

He laid on his couch with a Jump issue on his face, as he pretended to snore when the glasses wearing boy came in. The glasses wearing boy stared blankly at his boss, before turning to the [Hair Color] girl who sat across of him, "Would you like some tea?"

The [Hair Color] girl though for a second before nodding her head. The white headed man suspected that it was her who came to visit, but he wasn't sure. He peeked under his Jump book seeing her at the couch from across of him. He decided to ignore her as he continued to pretend that he was sleeping.

When the glasses wearing boy left the room she walked towards the white headed man. She stared down at his face that was covered up by the Jump, she wasn't staring at him she was staring at the Jump that covered his face. She picked up the book from his face as she walked back to her seat to read it.

Now it was obvious that the white headed man was faking his sleep as he laid there with no expression on, as his eyes were sealed shut. His face was covered in sweat drops as he was debating mentally if he should wake up and take his Jump or just stay like that until she leaves.

His ears perked up when he heard her fingers run through the thin paper of his precious Jump book, her fingers running down to the corner of the page. When she was about the turn the page he instantly shot up from the couch and snatched the book away from her grip.

He made it clear that his choice would be to take his precious Jump book back from her grip, as she sat there with a satisfied look on her face.

She planned it.

She planned it like she knew what he would do. It has always been that was since they were young, but he always planned to somehow surpass this perfect judgment of hers. She looked at him with a questionable look on her face before stating in her usual blunt tone, "I thought you were asleep."

He gave her a glare before laying down on the couch again, putting the book on his face before he said, "I can't sleep without the Jump on my face."

"It would be troublesome if you didn't sleep with it, huh?" She said before she pointed at the book, "But why would you take my dictionary and not your Jump?"

The white headed man looked at the book that he snatched from the [Hair color] girl's grip seeing as it was a dictionary. He looked at her seeing as his Jump was in her grip, she swung it left and right seducing the white headed Jump loving adult. His eyes trailing after the book at every swing. She stopped swinging the book as she opened the book deciding to read it. The white headed man didn't seem too happy about his Jump being read by another person, he didn't want its covers to be tarnished.

As the [Hair Color] girl read through it, the glasses wearing boy came in with a tray of tea. He served the heterochromatic girl her tea as he poured some for himself, he looked at the white headed man who seemed to be a little nervous. When he saw that his Jump was in [Hair Color] girls hands he understood right away what was going on.

She slammed to book shut before stretching out her hand to Gintoki, he places her dictionary on her hand before she shakes her head. She places the dictionary next to her before she brings her hand out once more. He decides to ask her, "What do you want?"

She picked up the Jump book and handed it to him, before replying to his question, "I want to borrow the previous Jump Issues."

He raises an eyebrow at her, as a smug ass smirk appears on his face as he began saying sarcastically, "Oh, I see. But you know if I-"

"I'll buy the next two issues, just for the previous issues." She cut him off before he could proceed, if the man before her hasn't change from the years she has known him, than his habits won't change either.

"Deal." He said almost immediately after hearing what she said. Getting free Jump wasn't something he would let pass by, and having known the woman before him, she would never turn down her own words.

On that very day, the [Hair Color] girl walked back home with some of the previous issues of Jump. As he decided to wait for the new releases to come out, though, as he sat down on his couch he realized something. She didn't tell him that she would buy if for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**Friend or foe, which side are you on?**

_Her small figure was left alone in a room she was asked to stay at for a couple minutes until they come back. It was time to remove the bandages from her eyes, now she was going to continue on living without darkness surrounding her every time she would take a step. She should be able to smile, but being able to see beings who had considered her a sin surrounding her was a frightening thought to her. But she wanted to let that idea slid, hoping that they have changed._

_Her hand ran over the bandages covering her eyes, her finger tips running over the rough fabric. She flinched a little bit pushing on her left eye, it was still adjusting to its socket as it wasn't her own eye. She removed her hand from her eyes putting them onto her thighs. Gripping them tightly, she wasn't sure about it anymore. Even though she has been living with her own kind for the past year, she wasn't sure to trust them._

_When the door slid open she stiffened slightly at the heavy footsteps that were ascending towards her direction. She tried shifting away from the person who is walking towards her. They placed a hand on her shoulder which caused her to freeze, but she kept her usual stoic face on._

_There seemed to be another pair of footsteps approaching behind the other, she somehow knew who it was which caused her to feel a little in ease. He told her to lay down and remove the bandages from her eyes. She did what was told with a little help before placing a wet hot rag on top of her eyes, after a few minutes she removed the rag opening her eyes slowly, revealing heterochromatic eyes. As she looked around the area she was able to see what is before, but what made it so joyful to her was that she could see her rescuers face for the first time._

_As she looked around her eyes met with olive green ones by the door, she tilted her head slightly having a familiar feeling from that very person. She knew that he was in her classroom, he probably recognized her. Someone with bandages covering their eyes wasn't a sight that you could easily forget._

_She stood up from her seat taking in her surroundings, she memorized every aspect of the room before roaming the whole entire school. As she walked she met paths with the boy with the olive green eyes, somehow she slightly felt as though he and her had a lot in common. That very same feeling goes for the young boy she just crossed paths with._

_In the future, there might be a great amount of respect given to the both students._

* * *

><p>She sat on the couch of the Yorozuya reading some of the previous Jump that she had 'borrowed' from the white headed man. She sat there uninvited as it was early in the morning, the white headed snores could be heard from the other room. As she heard another snore coming from a nearby closet, probably the vermilion girl she saw the other day.<p>

The white headed man should take care of his keys more often, she practically stole it, or 'borrowed' it from his desk drawer the last time she visited. Once she finished the Jump comic she could hear a sound of iron hitting iron, she knew very well it was the same old man from a few days ago was working on some robots for the festival. She stood up from her comfortable seat on the couch as she began to walk towards the entrance of the Yorozuya, she opened the door and left the Yorozuya household.

She began to walk down the streets as she passed the crowed of people that were surrounding the old man just like before the loud noises causing a great commotion to occur with the neighboring citizens of Edo.

The heterochromatic girl decided to ignore the matter at hand as she began to walk the almost empty streets of Edo, as she walked down the street she could feel a familiar presence nearby. She knew who it was, out of all of the friends that she has made she could never forget this man presence.

Her pace began to slowly slow down, as she passed a man with a straw hat he could tell that she was trying to ignore him as she was walking as a huge smirk came across his face. He tilted his hat a little bit upwards and he looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "Ignoring me as I pass by, Edo sure is a cruel place."

She stopped on her tracks and moved her head towards his direction, her expression not changing, as she remained stoic, "Is there a reason for me to speak with a stranger?" She replied to the man before her.

He turned to face her when she replied to him, his smug smirk not disappearing from his face, "And you're talking with one?" He spoke in a rather entertained tone.

She remained quiet as she knew that he was right after that long pause she replied with, "You aren't like many strangers," She said, "And that isn't supposed to be a good thing."

She looked him in the eye having a feeling that he wasn't here just to talk. As unsure as she was, she asked the man before her, "You're not here to talk, are you? What do you want?"

Every time he would wear that smirk on his face, she couldn't help but feel a chill go down her spine. Despite the expression she always kept on her face, she couldn't help but feel scared of the Kiheitai terrorist. He gave her amused expression, "I am recruiting members for the Kiheitai." He began to explain, "And I see that you dislike this world almost as much as I do, would you like to destroy it?"

He was right. She did not like this world as much as she wanted too, maybe destroying it was the best option for her. But destroying it meant destroying the place that her savior once lived in.

She didn't know how to answer the invitation as she was thinking he cut her off, "I'll be at the festival today night, give me your answer then." He began walking away before stopping, "Oh, forgot to mention something. There will be a surprise at the festival, I hope you look forward to it."

With that he walked away with nothing else to say to the [Hair Color] woman standing in the almost empty streets of Edo. Now she was curious on what was going to occur during the festival that night. Knowing the dark headed terrorist well, she knew it was nothing that could be laughed upon.

After seeing his dark figure disappear before her she turned and began walking to her rented apartment that she had taken the day she came to Edo. She entered the air conditioned room and sat down on her couch, the apartment was bigger than her white headed friends, but it was emptier than his.

She took out one of his previous issues of Jump and continued to read it, hoping that reading the book would make time pass by quicker. Which of course, failed miserably as she finished the book in less than twenty minutes.

Deciding not to stay at the apartment the heterochromatic girl left the apartment and began walking down the road. The sun shone brightly in the sky, as she saw a familiar trio standing next to an old man. She didn't want to bother them with their work so she continued walking down the road.

Before she could leave the vermilion girl that stood next to the white headed man noticed the [Hair Color] girl. She turned around to look at her walking figure before pulling on the white headed man's shirt, "Gin-chan, isn't that your girlfriend over there?"

The white headed man looked at the direction of where her pointed finger is at, as it aimed at a curtain [Hair Color] woman. The man looked blankly at her walking figure before turning, "Kagura that woman's too cold to be my girlfriend-"

The vermilion girl began walking toward the [Hair color] girl shouting out, "Gin-chan's girlfriend!"

"Oi! Are you even listening?!" He yelled at her as she proceeded to the [Hair Color] girl. The sixteen year old glasses wearing boy looked at vermillion girl and followed after her, calling after for the woman, "[Name]-san!"

She turned around looking at the two teens before her, she saw them approaching her along with the white headed male following behind them. She gave them her usual stoic expression before asking them, "What is it?"

The vermilion girl looked at the [Hair Color] girl, examining her from head to toe. The vermilion didn't come to simply talk to the heterochromatic girl, she was simply curious about her, also she still has it stuck in her mind that the [Hair Color] girl was the white headed man's girlfriend. She turned to the white headed man and asked him, "Are you sure this is your girlfriend, Gin-chan?"

"Oi," He said having an irk mark visible on his head, "I told you that she-"

"Yes. I am, is there something wrong with it?" The [Hair Color] girl interrupted the white headed man who was rejecting the accusation. While the vermilion girl thinks that she was dating the white headed man, why not take advantage of that assumption?

She hooked her arm around the white headed man's leaning her head on his shoulder, her chest pressing against his arm as she wanted him to look her way. When he did he saw that she wanted him to play along and so he looked away, "The secrets out…"

She could tell that the two teens were shocked by the new discovery, as they both looked between the two adults. The vermilion girl was shocked as she began saying, "I can't believe it! She's too good for the no good Gin-chan!"

"Oi, who's no good?" The white headed man said an irk mark appearing on his head. He was irked about the teens that thought he couldn't get a woman of his own. Before he could say anything the woman cut him off, knowing that he would do something stupid, "I am good enough for Gintoki."

The 14 year-old vermilion Yato girl paused at what she had said and turned to face the glasses wearing boy, "Shinpatcho! Our son has found a bride!"

"When did my name switch to 'Shinpatcho'…?" He spoke with his face turning stoic, "Did they mess up the script again?!"

The vermilion girl looked up at the glasses wearing boy and said brightly, "Then the fact that Gin-chan has a girlfriend is a script mistake!"

"The fact that Gin-san has a girlfriend is an impossibility." He stated looking at the woman with heterochromatic eyes with a stoic expression. "See? She's a figment of our imagination."

Examining her quickly she stated, "Nah, her boobs are too real for her to be part of our imagination."

"Kagura-chan," The glasses wearing teen said with a sweat drop, "Is that what you dream of having?"

The teen was sent flying by the vermilion girl, he had said something that he had regretted greatly. The two adults watching the boy fly away with his signature glasses, the woman looked between the two teens before saying, "Does this always happen?"

The white headed man nodded his head as he backed away, not wanting to be the next victim. The [Hair Length] [Hair Color] woman decided it was time to leave the others to continue with their business. She let go of the white headed man's arm and took two steps before waving her hand, "I will see you at the festival."

The woman left the three to continue with their business with one man down. She peeked at them from the corner of her eye seeing as they were greeted by an old man who they seemed to be helping. She quickened her pace and walked away from the group, all she needed to do now is decide which side she is on. Thinking once more about the event that happened this very day, the heterochromatic woman still had a lot to think about.

* * *

><p>The booming sounds of the music filled the once calm air as the festival began, one by one the whole area was covered with crowds. Almost all the stalls were occupied by some children or adult, as they all were enjoying their time being part of the festival that was just starting.<p>

She sat in front of a stalls munching on some squid she bought not so long ago, as she ate it she could see the people were enjoying themselves. It somehow angered her that they were so carefree and worriless, their death bed could be now and they wouldn't even expect it.

She decided to stay as she watched the women in colorful kimono's dance on the stage from this large distance. She stood up to go get herself something else to eat, walking a little bit closer to the stage. Before she could buy anything she could hear the citizens screaming and running away.

That was the surprise. It didn't surprise her much, she knew the man would do something like this. But she knows that he would do something even worse than this if he wanted to.

The expression on her face didn't change at all, as the terrified citizens passed by. She didn't care about their lives enough to save them, so she didn't bother doing anything about it. When she turned around she was faced with the familiar one eyed man, he gave her a smirk, "I see you didn't enjoy the surprise."

She looked at him and said, "I expected something even worse than this if it were a surprise from you."

"This is simply just a message." He said, you knew who the message was for, "A surprise would be far worse."

She knows that very well, after all they were together since childhood. After their savior and teacher passed away, this side of him has always been revealed to her. He also believed that she was similar to him in some way she couldn't disagree, since maybe he was right about it. And she slowly began to think like him, so maybe she should join him.

The faces of the people she has met and known appeared in her head, which caused her to rethink the offer. She needed more time, it;s impossible for her to think right now of what she wants to do. She decided to be the first to talk about it, "I would like to think of the offer, Shinsuke."

He expected her to speak about the invitation, "I'll give you a few days, I expect to have an answer then."

She nodded her head, by then she probably would have a decision. He tipped his straw hat forward passing her by, "I look forward to your decision."


End file.
